the adventures of the tardis and mino!
by Hanna Evans souls little sis
Summary: -This is the spectacular series based on the Tardis, a blue box time machine, and mino, a tomb boy machine gun!- Tardis has lost the doctor and fell into this world, she is forced to go to the DWMA and meets the soul eater cast! It's up to mino and everyone else to help tracks get home!
1. the big intro

The big intro: tardis, the blue box time machine

"Doctor, I'm not so sure about this" the tardis says in a whimper of panic.

"Oh hush your crying! It will be ok!" The doctor rolled his eyes as he tried to assure her safety.

"Well that's what you said to rose, martha, Donna, and amy..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

* * *

Ok, so your probably wondering about what's going on, well for starters, the doctor and the tardis are going through this big space vortex thingy! Way beyond any life, the only planet there is dead.

Anyways, back to the main intro storyline.

* * *

The tardis was scared, oh man was she scared. She could feel sweat rush down her forehead. What is the doctor doing? Has he gone mad?! doctor turned knobs and pulled levers, with that, everything went blurry for the tardis.

The tardis woke up in a bed, with a girl standing next to her. She had purple eyes, long messy dirty blond hair, and weird clothes on. What was going on.

* * *

The big intro: mino, the tomb boy machine gun.

She was just skateboarding when it happened. It was hot, very hot. She'd been skateboarding for hours, and the moment she takes a break, she hears a big BOOM sound not far from her, so she rode to see what it was, and she found this blue girl. Well not completely blue, her skin was tanned like hers.

She'd been keeping her in her room for days, but on the 3rd day, she just wakes up! This was not a good week for her, . So when she woke up, she said something to her.

"Oh, you've caused Me a lot of trouble!"

The girl yawned "oh my bad"

Mini looked at her, this girl wasn't sassy, that's good.

"Ok, speak up, why are you here?"

"You brought me here, silly."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh well then...I can't remember"

Oh uh.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm bad at intros...I hope you like my doctor who/soul eater crossover!


	2. meeting lord death

"what do you mean?" mino asked

"i said i remember nothing."

"DAMN IT!"

"hey, no need to curse."

_"ok, she claims she remembers nothing, what should i do?! ok ok, i'll take her to lord death! the first day of school is tomarrow! he'll surely know what to do, i mean after all, he is a reaper." _mino thought, she smirked at her plan.

"ok, i'll make you some breakfast now!" mino cheerfully said to the tardis as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"oh, ok!" the tardis waved at her as she walked out the door.

**THUMP**! she plopped back into a laying position, with her arms spread out.

_"i lied to her, i know everything that happened, but i cant risk her knowing everything," _the tardis thought.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

* * *

"breakfast is done!" mino called out to the tardis

"ok, im coming" tardis was out of her bed in seconds

she walked into her small kitchen and smelt eggs and bacon, oh its been so long since she's even smelt the smell of these two yummy items! she sat at the table as mino sat the plate of food in front of her. the tardis ate happily, mino, apperantly, was a great cook! then mino said this to her:

"ok, your coming with me to school tomarrow."

"hmm? oh, why?"

"you have to meet lord death. he'll tell me what to do with you"

"oh, ummmmmmmm...OK!"

* * *

**a day later!**

* * *

mino was now dragging the sleepy girl to school with her, man was she challenge! tardis kept on complaining, like: _i dont wanna go _or _your hurting me! _every time the tardis complained, mino would roll her eyes. avast! they fanally arrived, tardis was now calm, and able to walk up the long steps. there was people everywhere! the tardis and mino walked into the school and head straight to lord death's cartoonish conference room.

"lord death!"

"hmm? what? yes? speak up now?" a cartoonish man appeared.

"yes we-"

"wait, arent you suppose to be outside with the other freshmen, and who is this?"

" i was about to tell you,"

"oh, ok then, procide."

" what i was trying to say was, 4 days ok, this girl flew form the sky outta nowhere. she claims she remembers nothing."

"nothing you say?"

"yes sir."

the cartoonish reaper looked blankley and then he spoke up. "young lady, are you weapon or meister?"

"weapon, sir" mino replied.

"...and _you_?"

"ummmmmmm meister?"

"do you have any fighting skills?"

"yes sir."

"ok then, till further notice, both of you will be partners, and we will help you find out what happened, but first, what are your names?"

"mino"

"t-tardis."

lord death looked at them for seconds and the spoke up. "ok then, your problem will be adressed, we promise. you may now go and wait outside."

_"tardis? i know that name, but from where?" _lord death thought as the two girls walked away.


End file.
